On Second Thought
by Iris0302
Summary: Hey! So, I didn't know how to categorize this, but it is IN FACT Septiplier! Read for more information: Mark Fischbach is gay, and some suspect it. Jack McLoughlin is bisexual, and no one knows it. So what happens when the two get paired up as partners for a project? Septiplier!


**OH MY GOD! I'M NOT DEAD! HOORAY! It has really been forever since I posted here, and I can't believe it! My writing style has changed a bit from my previous (and still unfinished) stories, but I hope everyone still enjoys. I reposted this from my Wattpad account (go follow me there, hopefully I'll be more active then I've been on this for the past year... whoops?) onto , seeing as though I can broaden my audience. Let me know what you think of this one.**

 **Side note: I labeled this in the category of Misc: Misc Games, just because there was no bold obvious category of "YOUTUBE SHIT!" when I was scrolling through. Also, this will** ** _not_** **be a fast-paced story. I will take my time easing into this whole "writing-for-the-internet-phase" after being away for so long. But please, stick around! You won't be disappointed!**

 **~Trigger Warning~ I am warning you right now, this whole thing is based around the (*cough* possible)** ** _FICTIONAL_** **relationship between Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. So if you're not okay with the gay, leave now and don't write "OMFG THIS IS SO GAAAAY! GTF OFF OF YOU HO!" because I am warning you now. Also- This is no way meant to be a thing I do to harm Mark OR Jack's privacy, or to get anyone's hopes up that this is real. It's purely for your entertainment.**

 **Now, without further ado, on with the story!**

\- This chapter is in Mark's POV-

"Mark!" My mother yelled up the stairs. "Time to go, dear!"

" _Shit!"_ I cried, leaping out of my bed. I quickly peeled of my favorite pajama pants, black ones with pink mustaches. It was the first day of my senior year of high school. Hopefully it would be better than last year...

" _Mark, dear!"_ I heard my mom call in a sing-song voice.

"Coming, mom!" I shouted back, putting on a faded pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that my mom always said was too tight for me. I'd started to work out over the summer, and my muscles now bulge out to be well noticeable.

I dove into the bathroom, shoving the toothbrush that I had just applied toothpaste on into my mouth. I glanced in the mirror, using my right hand to brush my teeth, and my left had to casually fluff my hair up as to not be _completely_ unattractive. I spit, grabbed my backpack, and stomped down the stairs as fast as my legs could take me.

"Bye, Mom!" I said quickly, kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye Mark! Have a great first day of twelfth grade! I love you!" She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I love you too Mom," I said, sliding into my shoes and opening the front door. "Don't worry, I'll be okay!" I stepped out the door, closing it behind me before I could hear her response.

Hopping into the car, I noticed the time. 7:50. Good, I had just enough time to grab a coffee.

I stopped off at the coffee shop on the way, ordering it black, just the way I always did. So far, the day wasn't so bad, surprisingly. Hopefully the rest of the year would go like that.

The previous year, when I was a junior, people were spreading rumors that I was gay.

I mean, I was, but no one was supposed to know that. Hell, my _mom_ didn't even know.

I never had a _boyfriend,_ and dated many girls to hide who I really was.

I became occupied in my thoughts, not bothering to turn on the radio. I never did, when I was driving.

I must have zoned out, because next thing I knew, I heard a loud, ' _screeeech'_ coming from my passenger side door. I pulled over, realizing that I had just hit someone else's car. That someone else pulled over behind me, practically jumping out the door. I turned the car off and slid out casually, going to meet the driver of the vehicle that I had hit.

"Holy shit..." I muttered under my breath. The person who came up to me was a boy, who looked about my age. He was short, probably a couple inches shorter than my four-foot self. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, ones that resembled my own, except darker, and a gray shirt that had 'SOAD' on the front in bold letters. His arms had muscle, a little less than my own.

I dragged my eyes away from his body to get a good look at his face. His hair was a light shade of brown, curled ever so slightly as to be... _cute_ I suppose. He had a bit of stubble on his chin from what I could see.

Then I made the mistake of looking at his eyes. They were such a brilliant shade of blue, you could almost get lost in them.

 _Almost._

I was brought back to reality by the sound of his voice.

"You fookin' idiot!" He cried, advancing toward me. "Do ya ever look where ye going?" He had an accent, either Irish or Scottish. I would guess Irish, seeing as how he was cussing up a storm.

"I am _so_ sorry!" I said apologetically, flashing a small smile in his direction. He faltered for a moment, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

Was he, blushing? No... there's no way in hell a good looking guy such as this one could be gay... bisexual maybe... I glanced at him, noticing that he had stopped yelling, and was staring at me.

"Yeah, well... just be more careful where you're going next time, alright?" His accent had left him a bit. Huh, maybe it was only that intense when he was angry.

"Did I do much damage to your car?" I asked, shyly rubbing the back of my neck. The boy bit his lower lip and became interested in his shoes.

"Nah, just a scratch. I'm sorry I blew up on you... It's my last year in high school today and I just had to move from my home country to this place. It's been a lot to handle..." He sighed, looking up at me again. We made eye contact for the second time, and I was again lost in his ocean-blue irises.

I coughed. "Yeah, it must be crazy... I can't imagine it," I extended my hand. "Name's Mark," I stated simply.

He didn't take my hand, and instead shoved his hands in his pockets, blushing a deeper shade of pink than before. I was slightly hurt as I lowered my hand, but brushed it off.

"Sean," He mumbled, "But everyone calls me Jack."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Jack. I'm sorry again about your car..."

"Eh, don't worry about it," he mumbled, turning away and ending our conversation. He walked to his car, glancing back at me only once. I stood there, watching him for what seemed like forever.

After a while, he started his car and drove away. I stepped into my car again.

" _Jack..."_ I breathed, mentally hoping that somehow, the Irishman would be going to my high school.

I shook my head. "That could never happen," I said to myself. And I drove the rest of the way to my personal Hell.

 **If you like it, be sure to let me know so I can tell where my priorities lie! I'm hoping to continuously update this every Saturday, so be sure to stick around! Chapter two is up on my Wattpad already, and if you'd like to read it, go on ahead. If not, it will be posted here next Saturday! :D**

 **Thank you everybody so much for reading! I will see you, in the next chapter! Buh-bye!**


End file.
